I. Field
This disclosure relates to systems and methods for detecting metal objects worn by individuals at a distance.
II. Background
Given the political climates of various locations around the world, soldiers, marines, law enforcement and other personnel from various security agencies are constantly faced with situations where they are confronted with suspect individuals carrying covert weapons, such as handguns and bombs. Unfortunately, in order to determine whether such suspect individuals are carrying covert weapons using conventional search techniques, it has been necessary to come into close proximity of terrorists and criminals. Such acts give rise to great risk to these personnel, as well as to innocent civilians and passers-by who happen to be nearby when the suspect individuals are searched for weapons. Accordingly, new technology related to covert weapons detection from a distance is desirable.